Gott Wieb Ich Will Kein Engel Sein
by AmerowolfLives
Summary: Title translation inside, Not for Goku lovers...Hate can do odd things to a young boy. Especially when your father encourages you to fight. Based on Engel by Rammstein


A/n: For those of you that know me, I'm sorry I was listening to Rammstien and I got violently inspired. I also named this after words in the song Engel by Rammstien. So yes, here is me in all my violence. I have no perticular time frame for this so yeah, let's just say Buu saga or something.

**"Gott wieb ich will kein Engel sein"-Goddamn I don't want to be an Angel**

These words they echo through my head, "Gohan you can defeat anyone when your angry". You shut the hell up. You get angry, you save the world. You just leave me out of it. I didn't want this. What kind of father were you? What man could tell his child to get angry?

Stay dead you bastard!

Gohan muttered under his breathe as he lay on his bed. His jaw shivered with anger and fear. He was actually scared of his father being wished back to life. He was a greedy bastard that would do anything to save the earth, Gohan was sure if he had the choice he would've sacrifced him too.

"Gohan get off your lazy ass!" Chichi yelled from downstairs. She had been less than kind in his father's absence. She spent at least three weeks after he died crying. After Goten was born she spend her days smothering him with love. Literally, Gohan had once found her asleep with her body covering his head. Luckily Goten had survived that, though Gohan never looked at his mother the same.

Gohan trodded down the stairs with heavy feet. His eyes were bloodshot and wieghed down with his inner problems. The black that had once engulfed his eyes had now faded to a dark rich gray.

"Goten your going to see your daddy today!" Chichi said with an almost frightenly happy smile on her face. Gohan looked down at his little brother, he looked so much like his father sometimes he wanted to splatter his head on a wall. Only out of mild brotherly love did he stop himself. Chichi shifted her attention up to Gohan.

"Gohan you lazy ass go upstair and make yourself presentable! People will say things if you don't!" Gohan obediantely turned on a heel with the same blank stare on his face and walked back upstairs. Gohan had always told himself that she used up all her love on Goten and had none left for him. It gave him strange comfort. What his mother didn't know was that people already talked, Gohan had heard people he didn't even know mutter things. Gohan reached the top of the stairs, rubbed his eyes, spiked his hair, and went back down. His mother glared at him, but said nothing. They all left and headed towards Kami's Lookout. Gohan refused to sit on that cloud with them so he flew. It gave him time to stew in his own anger.

As he landed on the lookout, everyone turned to look at them. He saw some people wisper to each other, but paid no attention to it. He glared straight ahead and focus on the sound clacking of his heels on the tile. Dende left to go get the Dragonballs with Mr. Popo leaving everyone to chat. Gohan stepped backwards from his mother and the small crowd and shoved his hands in his pocket. He suddenly realized he had a small pipe in his pocket. He had started smoking weed several months ago, it was a nice distraction from his life. He had obtained it through a small patch in his woods. After a bit of studying he harvested and smoked it. Gohan was brought back to reality by the clinking of the Dragonballs onto the ground. This was it. They called forth the dragon, he granted thier wish. In a hazy purple mist Goku poofed before them. Some cheered, some gasped, some even cried, Gohan however stood quiet. He glared at his father as his younger son was brought to him. Gohan scowled as that same stupid smile that he had remembered happily from his childhood rose to his face. Goku's eyes finally met his. Gohan felt a burst of fire rise up from within him. The life drianed from his eyes as his father approached him. He said something, but Gohan had no ears to hear any of it. Goku put his hand on Gohan shoulder and had a worried look on his face. Gohan slowly turned his head to look at it, everything blurred into slow motion. How dare he touch my hand? He is a betrayer, a life shatterer, he is scum. He must die.

Gohan felt that same burst of fire again rise up, only this time stronger. The fire exploded from his body in raw Super Saiyan power. The force threw his father away from him and caused others to lose thier balance and fall. Gohan saw that the floor was cracking beneath him, The more he stared down at his father the stronger he got. He heard muffled screams and vague words he couldn't make out. All he head was thier voices defending Goku. Always defending him. Didn't they know he would sacrifce anyone of them to save his precious earth?

Gohan reached down and picked up his father by his big meaty throat. Gohan lifted him well above his head. Goku didn't struggle at all, perhaps he was in shock. Gohan didn't care either way. He would make sure that His father could never haunt his memory again. Gohan didn't want to be the good guy anymore.

"Your right father, I can defeat anyone when I am angry." Gohan said blankly, Gohan felt his hand getting hotter and hotter as he charged a Ki blast. Gohan felt the heat explode among his fingers. The force of the explosion forced him to let go of Goku's neck. Gohan glared down at the ground witch was splattered with blood. His father's severed head lay several feet away from his body. Bits and pieces of severed flesh strung off of his neck and torso.

"You will never come back! Nor will you have an after life! I'll erase you father!" Gohan shouted in his husky voice. He placed his hand onto his torso and felt a familar heat on his abdomen. Gohan released it and blew his guts onto the back of one of the white marble walls of Kami's Lookout. He went to otherworld looking to erase his father.

Before Gohan died he muttered, "Gott wieb ich will kein Engel sein"

A/n: oh I needed a good vent...Well I enjoyed it!


End file.
